Ilusiones De Amor
by Karla Mizuki
Summary: Hay mundos que no conocemos. Mundos llenos de magia y cuentos de hadas. Dragones y caballeros. Brujas y princesas. Mundos que para conseguir el amor es necesario pasar por guerras. Mundos en lo que lo único que te puede sostener de pie son los sueños.
1. Ilusiones

Nueva historia. Si ok bueno espero que les guste. Los personajes no me pertenecen. El dibujo es de BipinkBunny.

Linda lectura.

Edades

Chicas:16, Chicos:17, Cody:20

Hace once años atrás

_-Boomer no seas así. Devuélveme mi muñeca-decía una pequeña y hermosa niña con dos pequeñas coletas amarrando sus finos cabellos. Era burbuja._

_Estiraba sus pequeños bracitos para intentar alcanzar una muñeca que Boomer le había quitado. Sin embargo no era mucho más alto que ella solo por unos centímetros. Sus amigas, Bombón y Bellota, hubieran ayudado a burbuja, pero parecía que ellas estaban más ocupadas persiguiendo a los amigos de Boomer, Brick y Butch._

_-A cambio que me darás princesita?- le dijo Boomer con un tono de burla_

_-Y por qué una princesa debería darte algo a cambio?- dijo una voz muy gentil que se había acercado para quitarle la muñeca de la mano_

_Al darse vuelta boomer pudo ver a su primo Cody. Cody era más grande que cualquiera de los de ahí._

_-Cody-dijo Burbuja empezándole a brillarle los ojos_

_-Hola burbuja-dijo Cody con una sonrisa_

_-Solo estaba jugando-dijo Boomer haciendo pucheros_

_-Está bien que jueguen. Pero acuérdate que eres un caballero. Deberías jugar de otra forma con las señoritas- dijo cody acariciándole la cabeza a Boomer haciendo que se despide_

_-Ya, ya. Ya entendí-dijo Boomer alejando las manos de su primo_

_-Cody quieres jugar?- dijo Burbuja colgándose de Cody_

_-Claro, me encantaría. Pero debo ir con mi padre. Dice que yo no estoy aquí por vacaciones, y que tengo que trabajar. Boomer jugara contigo en mi lugar. Y se portará como el caballero que es-dijo Cody_

_-Si yo jugaré conti… espera ¿Qué? Por qué yo?- dijo Boomer molesto_

_-Porque tu primo mayor te lo pide-dijo Cody con un tono algo burlón_

_-*suspiro* De acuerdo. Pero no me comportare como tú-dijo Boomer molesto. A el en realidad no le molestaba estar al lado de Burbuja. Todas las pocas visitas que daba al reino las hacía para verla. Lo que le molestaba era que esas pocas visitas eran a lado de su primo, el cual Burbuja siempre perseguía._

_-Entonces vamos. Juguemos todos ¿ok?-dijo Burbuja con una gran sonrisa_

_-Si-dijo Boomer avergonzado _

En la actualidad

Era el décimo suspiro que venía de parte de Boomer

-Sucede algo Boomer?-pregunto Cody-Hoy no te ves muy feliz-

-No es nada-dijo Boomer desanimado

-Que pasa viejo? Antes siempre que veníamos a visitar al rey y a la princesa estabas muy animado-dijo Brick con un tono de burla

-Es verdad siempre te veía muy alegre en estos viajes-dijo Cody

-No se preocupe alteza. De seguro cuando vea a alguien en especial le regresará esa estúpida sonrisa suya-dijo Butch burlándose

-Como tu viendo a cierta chica de ojos esmeralda. Que, por cierto, te da el avión-respondió Boomer con una sonrisa sacarrona

-En serio? Eso es nuevo. Quien es la afortunada?- dijo Cody

-Que? No hay nadie. No sé de quién me habla-dijo Butch poniéndose nervioso y rojo

-Vamos, tu sabes muy bien a que se refiere. A Bello…-empezó a decir Brick hasta que Butch le tapó la boca

-Y qué me dices tú de una rosadita?-dijo Butch refiriéndose a Bombón por sus ojos y piel rosada

-Que!?- dijo Brick lanzándole una mirada asesina a Butch a lo que este respondió igual

-Lo que dije!- le respondió Butch

Mientras los dos se seguían peleando, Cody volteo a ver a Boomer, quien había vuelto con su mirada triste a través de la ventana.

-Once años eh?... De seguro Burbuja se volvió una mujer hermosa y admirable-dijo Cody. El en realidad es el único que nunca supo lo que sentía Boomer por Burbuja, aparte de Burbuja. Y lo que ella sentía por Cody.

-Tal vez-dijo Boomer a un triste

-Después de lo que le paso a tu padre en esa pelea, es difícil volver a este lugar-dijo Cody con tristeza

-Si-dijo Boomer

-Su majestad. Hemos llegado al castillo-anuncio el cochero

Al salir todos del carruaje encontraron a dos jóvenes hermosas rodeadas de varios mayordomos. Se trataba de Bombón y Bellota. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, en especial dos, nunca se imaginaron ese gran cambio.

-Bienvenido su majestad-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo-el rey y la princesa lo esperan dentro-dijo ahora Bombón

-Hola chicas. ¿Por qué no dejan esas formalidades y me saludan como lo viejos amigos que somos?- dijo Cody extendiendo los brazos

Las chicas se miraron de reojo para saber si estaba bien que lo hicieran. Parecía que eso no les importaba, pues fueron corriendo a abrazar a Cody. Sabían que sin su padre cerca podían actuar de forma natural.

-Cody nos alegra que estés aquí-dijo Bombón aun abrazándolo

-Te extrañamos mucho. Y parece que creíste demasiado-dijo Bellota

A ellas nunca les importó comportarse de esa forma con él. Desde que ellas tenían dos años hasta los cinco él siempre estuvo con ellas. Y aunque sus recuerdos no sean absolutamente los mejores por ser apenas unas pequeñas niñas, nunca pudieron olvidar esa cara suya.

-Y ustedes no se quedan atrás. Mírenlas todas unas mujeres-dijo Cody

-Y espera a ver a burbuja-dijo Bombón

-Toda una princesa-dijo Bellota

En ese momento las dos chicas divisaron a Boomer a Brick y a Butch. Los dos últimos tenían cara de molestia, no les agradaba mucho el hecho de que se trataran con esa "familiaridad". Por otro lado las chicas se arrepintieron de comentar eso. Sabían lo que Boomer sentía por Burbuja, pero también sabían lo que sentía Burbuja por Cody. Para ellas la felicidad de Burbuja seria siempre lo primero.

-Hey Cody no me digas que ellos son tus consejeros-dijo Bombón burlona

-Más bien bufones-dijo Bellota con una sonrisa

-Parece que se acuerdan de nosotros. Pensé que tenían muy mala memoria-dijo Brick

-Oh no te preocupes hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar-dijo Bombón mirando a Bellota

-Como sus horribles caras-dijo Bellota igual viendo a Bombón

-Lastima no podemos decir lo mismo. Verdad bonita-dijo Butch agarrando la barbilla de Bellota, quien la miro desafiante

-Y que lo digas-dijo Bellota de forma coqueta y apartando la mano que la sostenía

-Parece que aun después de once años, las presentaciones son innecesarias-dijo Cody

-Por supuesto que no. Pero parece que hay alguien muy callado-dijo Bombón mirando a Boomer, quien seguía perdido en otro mundo

Boomer, después de haber reaccionado de forma muy lenta, decidió saludar

-Hola. Ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo Boomer

Bombón y bellota se miraron. Sabían cuáles eran las posibles razones para que el estuviera así. Y sabían que era lo que posiblemente le sacaría una sonrisa

-¿Por qué no entran de una vez? Hay alguien muy especial esperándolo a todos-dijo Bellota feliz mirando a Boomer

Al entrar al castillo se encontraron con una enorme puerta que los conducía a los tronos de la realeza

-Su majestad. El Príncipe Cody de Yokohama-anuncio alguien mientras se abrían las puertas

En el instante en que se abrieron se vio el rey y al lado la persona que parecía ser la princesa. Burbuja. Al momento en que ellos entraron Burbuja se levantó de un golpe. Era tan hermosa como decían. Tenía su cabello rubio hasta las rodillas con un hermoso color dorado y sus ojos brillaban como el mismo zafiro. Traía un vestido que dejaba ver algo de sus curvas.

Boomer se había quedado sorprendido. Sabía que se había convertido en una mujer hermosa, pero eso iba más allá de su imaginación. Sin embargo no se haría ilusiones. Él se daba cuenta de a quien estaba mirando con esos ojos cada vez que brillaban y sabía que no era a él. Cuando se dio vuelta para ver a Cody se sorprendió al ver de que a él también le brillaban los ojos al ver a Burbuja.

Burbuja de la emoción se lanzó a abrazar a Cody sin pensárselo dos veces. Este le correspondió el abrazo

-Cody eres tú. Me alegra tanto verte de nuevo-dijo Burbuja

-A mí también-dijo Cody

Burbuja al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se apartó enseguida sonrojada. Hasta que diviso a Boomer y a los chicos.

-Boomer. Como has crecido, es sorprendente-dijo Burbuja con una gran sonrisa

-Princesa es un gran honor volver a verla-dijo Boomer haciendo una reverencia

-Por favor. Deja eso sabes que somos amigos. Verdad?- dijo Burbuja tomándolo de las manos y sonriendo, haciendo que Boomer se sonrojara

-Si-dijo Boomer desviando la vista

-Y hola también a ustedes-dijo Burbuja ahora dirigiéndose ahora a Brick y a Butch

-Mucho tiempo eh?- dijo Brick

-Demasiado en realidad-dijo el rey al que todos voltearon a ver. Los chicos se pusieron nerviosos, pensaban que el rey se habría enojado por tanta familiaridad-Príncipe me alegra volver a verlo y a ustedes también chicos. Es un gusto saber que se siguen llevando tan bien como antes-dijo feliz-Boomer es un honor tenerlo de visita a usted también-dijo ahora volteando a verlo con una sonrisa triste

-El honor es mío al estar aquí, su majestad-dijo Boomer

-Por favor. Sin formalidades, háblame de tu-dijo el rey

Se notaba enseguida que todo el carácter de Burbuja lo había sacado del rey. A decir verdad, que clase de rey dejaba que no usaran el usted.

-Bien hay una exquisita cena esperándonos en el comedor. Por qué no vamos-dijo el rey

Boomer no dejaba de voltear a ver a Burbuja. No podía evitar lo que sentía, pero lo que sentía estaba mal. Aunque fuera el primo del príncipe y miembro de la realeza, no podía estar con ella. Al llegar al comedor todos se sentaron como antes siempre se sentaban. El rey al centro. Cody se sentaría a su derecha, y Burbuja a su izquierda los demás se sentarían a lado de su gobernante. Bombón y Bellota siempre comían con el rey, pues aunque fueran solo las damas de compañía de Burbuja, el rey pensaba en ellas como parte de la familia.

-Boomer, ¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado?- dijo Burbuja sonriendo

Boomer no podía creérselo, pensaba que había oído mal. Pero se dio cuenta que no era así, pues cuando sintió como Bellota le daba un pequeño empujón para que se acercará, se dio cuenta que lo esperaban.

-Amm… como guste princesa-dijo Boomer, a lo que Burbuja respondió con una mirada seria-perdón, perdón. Burbuja-se corrigió, a lo que Burbuja le dio una sonrisa

-Como extrañaba estas comidas. Ha sido un largo tiempo-dijo el padre de Burbuja

Mientras todos comían Cody y el rey se la pasaron platicando. Mientras que Brick, Butch, Bombón y Bellota se la pasaban peleando. No sin una que otra mirada de coqueteo.

-Sabes Boomer te eh notado muy callado-dijo Burbuja

-Oh… en serio?- dijo Boomer

-Antes cuando comíamos todos juntos te la pasabas hablando. Jajaja a veces te ponías a contar historias de como serias el mejor montador de dragones-

-En serio?... No puedo creer que yo allá dicho eso-

-Pues créelo. Me divertía mucho escuchándote… dime, todavía te gustan los dragones?-

-Me encantan. Pero desde los ocho años no monto ninguno. Empezaron a entrenarme para ayudar a Cody, ser le útil, y siempre estar cerca de él. Pero su salud no es la mejor para hacer ese tipo de cosas-dijo Boomer con un tono de tristeza

-Tengo una idea-dijo Burbuja volteando a ver a todos lados, para observar de que nadie les prestara atención ni los escuchara-A la media noche. Veme afuera de mi cuarto. Tengo algo que enseñarte-

-Jajajaja. Hija mía tienes que escuchar las historias de Cody. Es sorprendente-dijo el rey hablándole a Burbuja

-En serio? Cuáles son esas historias?- dijo Burbuja dirigiéndose a Cody

Para Boomer, después de que la conversación con burbuja terminara, había dejado de escuchar todo lo demás. Solo pensaba en lo que burbuja le había dicho. Su mente estaba en una guerra, y una guerra muy dura.

Fin del primer capítulo.

Bien primero que nada. Lo siento mucho. Para los que no saben, a algunos les había prometido este capitulito el día miércoles 1 de abril. Sí, pero resulta que para mis padres hacerse una pequeña expansión es como cometer un pecado capital, así que me quitaron la Tablet y no pude escribir el capítulo. :( pero bueno aquí esta. Otra cosa no eh visto muchas historias de esta pareja así que el personaje de burbuja resulto aún más difícil de lo que pensaba. No sé cómo cada cuanto cambie sus diálogos 7-7. Oh y para lo que no lo sabían Yokohama si existe lo convertí en reino porque para los nombres no soy muy creativa :v

Gracias por haber llegado al final.


	2. Un Gran Regalo

Este es el segundo capi :3 ok si lo subí un viernes perdón U.U El dilema es que no me gusta la idea de subir un capítulo por semana así que lo subiré cada cinco días :) si ok doy mucha lata 7-7. Desde aquí el punto de vista será de boomer :D a otra cosa cada vez que vean esto (seré yo, su servidora)

Linda lectura.

Capítulo II: Un gran regalo.

No dejaba de dar vueltas enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de burbuja. Faltaban 15 minutos para la media noche y ya llevaba media hora ahí.

*¿Que voy a hacer? Esto está mal, muy, muy, mal. Pero es Burbuja y no puedo dejarla plantada. Pero ella es la princesa, recálcate esas letras P-R-I-N-C-E-S-A. Pero… pero… quiero verla… es lo único que quiero*

-Boomer?-dijo una voz hermosa, casi en susurro. Era burbuja quien me veía desde la puerta de su habitación-Vaya sí que eres puntual-dijo con una sonrisa

-Si Burbuja pero creo que yo…- dije buscando la forma de salir de ahí.

-Vamos que tenemos hasta el amanecer-dijo Burbuja mientras me jalaba adentro de su habitación.

-¿E-es-espera que? N-n-no podemos Burbuja. Esto-esto está mal tu eres una princesa y-y-rayos odio cada vez que me pongo así de nerviosos, tartamudeo y, aunque no se viera por la oscuridad, me pongo todo rojo

-Shhh-dijo Burbuja acercándose un poco a mí.

No estaba seguro de que rayos pasaba por mi mente, pero el estar así de cerca y en la oscuridad produjo algo que me impulso a querer besarla… hasta que me di cuenta que casi me doy un centón por besar al aire. Burbuja estaba en el balcón amarrando una cuerda.

-¿Espera, que haces?- le dije a Burbuja quien se estaba pasando al otro lado del balcón.

-¿Tu qué crees? Vamos apresúrate tenemos treinta minutos para evitar al guardia-dijo burbuja feliz

No me había dado cuenta, pero Burbuja llevaba puesto un pantalón para montar negro, una chamarra de cuero azul y unos guantes negros.

-Toma usa estos los necesitarás para bajar-dijo Burbuja ofreciéndome unos guantes.

Me acerque a recibir lo guantes. Y mientras me acercaba las nubes se alejaban, pegando la luz de Luna en burbuja. Se veía hermosa. El aire mecía un poco su cabello largo y brillante y tenía la misma hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Pasa algo?- la pregunta de Burbuja me había sacado totalmente de mis ilusiones

-No, lo siento… Y para qué es todo esto?-dije viendo hacia abajo del balcón. A decir verdad para ser la habitación de la princesa no estaba muy alto.

-Es una sorpresa. Vamos ven-dijo Burbuja tomándome de las manos y acercándome al balcón

No podía evitarlo, cada vez que ella tomaba mis manos de esa forma hacía que inconscientemente me acercará a ella. No dude ni un momento y empecé a bajar por la cuerda. Se notaba que ella ya había hecho eso muchas veces, pues hasta la cuerda se notaba algo gastada.

-Burbuja, ya has hecho esto antes?- pregunte mientras bajaba al suelo

-Muchas veces. Desde los diez para ser exactos-dijo Burbuja alegre-Vamos ven-

Burbuja me llevo entre arbustos y jardines que se alejaban cada vez más de palacio. Llegamos al muro de palacio y, por muy raro que sea, había una pequeña puerta que, de seguro, conducía afuera de palacio.

-Aquí es-dijo Burbuja mientras abría la puerta. Pero todo lo que había ahí eran más arbustos

-Pero aquí no hay nada. Solo mas arbustos-

-Cierra tus ojos-La mire con duda-Tranquilo, te va encantar lo que vas a ver-

-De acuerdo-

Nada más sentía como Burbuja me jalaba un poco más haciéndome caminar. Hasta que escuche y sentí una enorme respiración.

-¿Pero que rayos…?- dije mientras abría mis ojos para encontrarme con un enorme dragón.

El dragón tenía hermosos colores azules en la piel, ojos que parecían de cristal y unas hermosas y largas alas. Y era demasiado grande. Se veía que ya era adulto, pero no muy viejo.

-Burbuja estos es…- dije sin poder terminar la frase y totalmente sorprendido

-Un dragón de agua-dijo burbuja terminando lo que diría-Uno de los tantos-

-O sea, que todavía hay más? Pero creí que se habrían extinto. Igual que los de tierra y fuego-dije

Era cierto en ningún reino se habían encontrado dragones de tierra, fuego y agua. Los únicos que quedaban eran los de aire, pero hasta estos habían ido desapareciendo poco a poco.

Burbuja miro a la nada antes de hablar.

-Escucha Boomer lo que te voy a enseñar requiere mantenerse en completo secreto-dijo Burbuja preocupada. A lo que yo asentí.

Burbuja empezó a subir al dragón. Y me ofreció su mano.

-¿Subes?- dijo Burbuja.

Yo como siempre, y sin importar que tan loca fuera la situación, me acerque a ella subiendo al dragón. Aunque a este parecía que no le alegraba mucho el que yo estuviera cerca de él.

-Bien primero que nada él es Ryu -dijo Burbuja

-¿Ryu? Guau que original-dije burlón (para los que no saben Ryu, en sí, significa dragón :D)

-Ey no te burles. Intente ponerle otros nombres como Blue o Wáter, hasta Pulpi. Pero con el único que reaccionaba positivamente fue con Ryu-dijo Burbuja

-Ya me lo imagino. Solo a ti se te ocurre quererle poner a un dragón Pulpi-

-Jajaja ok, ok. Es algo extraño, pero lindo-dijo con una sonrisa-Lo siguiente es que, por suerte, a él le gusta volar de forma muy calmada, pero a veces cuando empieza el vuelo es muy, no sé, rápido-dijo como si la última palabra fuera la equivocada

-De acuerdo-dije. En ese momento "Ryu" empezó a levantarse mientras me miraba de forma muy arrogante y burlona, lo cual causó que me sintiera inseguro-Burbuja, estas segura de esto?-

-Totalmente. Tu solo sujétate de mí y no te sueltes-dijo Burbuja haciendo que me ruborizara. Realmente esta chica tenía que aprender de las formas de reaccionar de un hombre. Pero eso hice me sujete de su cintura.

Ryu había empezado a agitar sus alas y elevarse un poco. Ahora sabía porque me tenía que sujetar tan bien. Ryu había salido disparado como un cohete.

-Cuando te referías a rápido no me imagine esto-dije a grito

-Jajaja. Lo siento-dijo Burbuja más divertida que asustada.

Anduvimos así durante un minuto más, que me pareció una eternidad, hasta que se calmó y voló de forma recta y tranquila. Me di cuenta de que nos habíamos alejado bastante del castillo. También me di cuenta que estábamos volando en el mar, y se veía fantástico. Pasábamos junto a las nubes que, al "tocarlas" (claro porque no se pueden tocar 7_7), se sentían frías.

-¿Te gusta?-dijo Burbuja algo preocupada y nerviosa

-Me encanta-dije acercándome un poco a ella, diciéndole cerca de su oído. No sabría decirlo con seguridad, y solo lo pude ver poco por la luz de Luna, pero creo que se puso roja como un tomate.

-Q-que-bien-dijo tartamudeando. Debo admitirlo cuando se pone así de nerviosa hace que me guste más. (De seguro va terminando siendo sádico XD)

Seguimos volando así por un rato más, hasta que llegamos a una isla que era enorme. Había dos volcanes, uno en cada lado de la isla. Había algún tipo de muro hecho por la misma tierra muy extraño que unía los volcanes en algún tipo de puente. Y al otro lado de la isla, pude notar, estaba solo y muerto no había plantas o agua que se alcanzara a notar. Pero hubo otra cosa que me impresionó aún más.

Había cientos o tal vez hasta miles de dragones de Aire, Agua, Tierra y Fuego. Y no solo eso, había más dragones que jamás en mi vida había visto u oído hablar de ellos. Todos con diferentes colores y formas (tampoco se imaginen a los de "como entrenar a tu dragón" ehh -_-). Volaban alrededor de la isla.

-Burbuja esto es fantástico-dije asombrado

-Y espera a conocerlos-dijo Burbuja. Tarde un momento en asimilar sus palabras

-Espera, quieres decir que bajaremos?- pero en que pensaba.

-Claro-dijo como si fuera algo de lo más normal

Cuando empezamos a bajar unos dragones se empezaron a acercar.

-No te asustes, que no te harán nada-dijo burbuja

Ella empezó a acariciar a todos como si fueran mascotas. Hasta que me di cuenta de algo

-Dime Burbuja, es esto lo que no quieres que le cuente a nadie?- dije. Burbuja asintió-¿Por qué?-

Parecía que Burbuja dudaba sobre si el contarme o no. Pero hablo.

-Desde pequeña quería saber de ya no tener dragones en el reino, hasta que un día le pregunte a mi padre. Mi padre nunca fue una mala persona, siempre está lleno de bondad y felicidad. Tú lo has visto-asentí. Era uno de los reyes más amados por su pueblo, y la persona más gentil. La cara de Burbuja empezó a tomar un rostro triste-El reino fue atacado antes. Cuando yo acababa de nacer-

-Entonces, han conseguido entrar dos veces en el reino y arrasar el castillo?- No me lo podía creer, jamás me había enterado de aquello. La segunda vez que atacaron el castillo yo tenía tan solo seis años, el castillo termino devastado y hubo demasiadas perdidas. Una de ellas muy importante para mí. Cuantas veces más lo conseguirían.

-Así es. Según de lo poco que me entere mi madre murió en la primera invasión. Los atacantes encontraron la forma de controlar a los dragones. Quemaron todo. Cuando llevaban a la familia real a los pasajes secretos un dragón encontró a mi madre quien me tenía en brazos. Me escondió y protegió pero… pero a ella…-empezó a llorar. Y yo creía que yo había sufrido más que nadie. Yo solo me pude acercar a ella a abrazarla, y me lo correspondió, quería protegerla.

-Mi padre vio todo lo que le paso a mi madre. Se vio envuelto en la soledad y tristeza… Mando a acabar con cualquier dragón del reino y cualquiera que se acerque los destruye. Él sabe que no fue culpa de ellos pero, el… Él no debe saber nada de ellos. Boomer por favor, prométeme que no le dirás nada, por favor-

-Burbuja confía en mí, no le diré nada a nadie, es una promesa-sentí como al decir esto se relajaba más y me abrazaba más fuerte.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que al parecer Burbuja se dio cuenta de cómo estábamos.

-Amm bu-bueno fuera dramas. Vinimos aquí para hacer algo-dijo toda roja y nerviosa

-¿Hacer algo?- pregunte sin saber a qué se refería, acaso había más que esto.

-Dijiste que hace mucho no montabas un dragón, y yo hace mucho que aprendí a hacerlo… Quieres volver a intentar?- dijo ya calmada pero, aun algo roja

-¿Hablas enserio?-dije emocionado

-Por supuesto. Puedes montar a mmm… a Sora-dijo gritando el nombre de un dragón. Y así fue, nada más que este llego aterrizando de un golpe detrás de mí, lo cual me hiso saltar.

Era enorme y era del color violeta muy claro que lo hacía distinguir como un dragón de viento. Y me miraba de forma desafiante, pero al mismo tiempo como de una forma muy calmada. Extraña combinación, lo sé.

-Genial-dije en casi un susurro

Me di cuenta que Burbuja había empezado a subir a Ryu.

-Espera los dragones de viento son conocidos por ser los más rápidos del mundo. Y tú te estas subiendo a uno de agua, unos de los más calmados y lentos-dije. Pensé que lo sabría, lleva seis años estando en la isla con miles de dragones

-¿Que, acaso nos subestima? Has de saber que por más calmado que el rio o el mar se vea en cualquier momento te puede llegar una tormenta-dijo con una enorme sonrisa, que no sabría decir si era burlona o de felicidad.

-Bien, como la princesa ordene-dije de manera desafiante y divertida.

-Entonces, preparado… listo… fuera-dijo Burbuja a lo que ella y yo salimos disparados.

Guau, hace cuanto no tenía esta sensación de libertad. Burbuja no se equivocaba Ryu iba tan rápido como Sora, no dudo que en cualquier momento nos puedan rebasar. Aunque parecía que a Sora eso le importaba en lo más mínimo, tenía una cara que solo demostraba lo mismo que cualquier otro dragón de aire, calma y serenidad. La carrera dejo de importarme, quería sentir lo que siempre sentía cada vez que volaba en un dragón. Empecé a alejarme de la recta y a volar en círculos. Parecía que Sora sabía o sentía lo que quería, así que empezó a dar vueltas y sacudirse de forma que no me cayera.

PDV de Burbuja

Al fin Boomer se había relajado y olvidado de todo. Quería que después de once años sin vernos no se volviera a llevar una amarga experiencia pero, todavía no cumplía mi meta así que tenía que buscar la forma de lograrlo. Ryu había empezado a agitarse.

-¿Qué sucede Ryu?... Ya entiendo, así que tú también quieres divertirte eh. Pues que esperas-

Ryu empezó a volar a lado de Sora haciendo que Boomer se percatara de mi presencia.

PDV de Boomer

No me había acordado de Burbuja hasta que se acercó con Ryu. Empezamos a volar entrelazándonos, cerca del mar y las rocas que esquivábamos.

-Boomer ay que bajar, necesito enseñarte algo-dijo Burbuja casi a grito por la presión del aire

-Ok- aterrizamos cerca de un barranco-¿Que es Burbuja?- dije acercándome a ella

-Mira al Este-dijo apuntando al este. Al voltearme pude ver como salía el Sol.

El amanecer era precioso, los rayos de Sol chocaban contra el mar y este se veía muy claro. Me volví a dar vuelta para ver a Burbuja pero, lo que vi me sorprendió aún más. Burbuja estaba sosteniendo una caja pequeña de madera. Ella se acercó mientras habría la pequeña cajita. Era una caja musical que adentro tenía la foto de mi padre y otra donde estábamos los siete juntos (ya saben brick, cody, no me hagan escribir nombres por favor -_-)

-Feliz cumpleaños dieciocho-

Yo solo me pude sentar en el suelo a reír y a la vez a llorar, lágrimas de pura alegría. Ella lo sabía, sabía que ya no tenía recuerdos de mi padre y me dio la única foto que de seguro quedaba.

-¿Te gusto?- dijo Burbuja. Alce la vista

-Gracias Burbuja, me encanto-dije con una sonrisa

-Gane-dijo feliz

-¿Eh?-

-Gane. Por fin pude ver tu sonrisa-dijo aún más alegre.

Era lo último que necesitaba para que ya nada pudiera arruinar este día. Y nada lo arruinaría

Fin del segundo capítulo

Lo sé, me odian, me odian. No hay excusas ni pretextos que valgan, simplemente se me olvido, así de plano. En serio lo siento. Por este y otra historia en la que también falle enserio lo siento. Por cierto ustedes dirán que onda con la historia de Burbuja pero imagínense ver a tu mujer ser quemada viva, mendigo trauma ha de ser. Y por los que no sean dado cuenta me encanta hacer que mis protagonistas sufran :v

Gracias por llegar al final


End file.
